universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MegaToon1234/Pre-New Year's Eve Blitz
Let's start the news here, shall we? 1.) Results of the 1st section of Empty Slot 4 Oh, well can it be? 2 votes for three selections? The 1st section has gone shorter than I thought. Anyway, here's the results. *HISHE Superman (How It Should Have Ended/Superman): 2 vote(s) *Mako (Legend of Korra): 2 vote(s) *SML2 Mario (Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins): 2 vote(s) The first three are now promoted to the roster! 2.) The 2nd Section of Empty Slot 4 Ok, I'm showing you guys this! ES 1-3 Selections *Splaat (Klasky Csupo) *Moai (Gradius) *MissingNo. (Pokemon) *G3.5 Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony Gen. 3.5) *Jacob the Hedgehog (World of Lawl Wiki/OC) *Best Catwoman (Live-Action Catwoman Movie) (Joke) *Larry & Steve (The Life of Larry) *Ranamon (Digimon: Frontier) *Baby Sinclair (Jim Henson's Dinosaurs) *Zoe Giroux-Sanchez (Koshi Yuko) *Rose Shinoda (M.U.G.E.N.) *Spike Man (MegaMan/Dorkly) *Starsong (My Little Pony Gen. 3.5) *Regina (Dino Crisis) *George Shrinks *Kira (Power Rangers: Dino Thunder) *Cure Echo (Pretty Cure) *Cannock (Dragon Quest) *Opa-Opa (Fantasy Zone) *Diskun (Famicom Disk System) *King Bob-Omb (Super Mario) *Wolfgang (Skylanders) *Ayame (Power Stone) *Omastar (Pokémon) *Erza & Alex Tarkka (Koshi Yuko) (Ice Climber-like) *Azura (Fire Emblem) *Cleo (h20) *Otto (SRMTHFG) *JeeJee Moncton (Koshi Yuko) *Wayne Simmonds (National Hockey League) *Daniel Briere (National Hockey League) *Evgeni Malkin (National Hockey League) *Super Boy (Zemina/Super Mario Bootleg Games) (Joke) *AJ Lee (WWE) *Lumalina the Dark Galaxy Princess (Miiverse) *Anita Shaga (Koshi Yuko) *Sapphire (Trollz) *Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Manny Pacquiao *8-Bit Hammer Bro. (Super Mario Bros. (NES)) *Shroomboom (Skylanders) *Countdown (Skylanders) *Deja Vu (Skylanders) *Neo (The Matrix) *Silhouette (Super Mario/Dorkly) *Wilson (Chuggington) (JOKE) *Iron Mam and Hot Head (Kirby) *Happy Hot Dog Man (JOKE) *Half-Gender (OC) (Joke) *2013 Mickey (2013 Mickey Shorts) *Bootleg Pikachu (Pokemon Bootleg Games) *Gum the Yoshi (MUGEN) *Cornell (Castlevania) *Yans & Gans (Meat or Die) *Crash (Crash & Bernstein) *Panne (Fire Emblem: Awakening) *MT1234 Petey Piranha (Super Mario/MegaToon1234-verse) *Amiibo Jigglypuff (Pokemon/Amiibo) Suggestions/Other Picks *Tigress (Kung-Fu Panda) *Niga Higa (YouTube) *Masahiro Sakurai (Nintendo) *Tony Hawk (Real Life) *Kingdom Hearts Pete (Kingdom Hearts/Mickey Mouse) *Lum (Urusei Yatsura) *Wisteria (My Little Pony G3) *Bam Bam Bigelow (WWF/WCW/ECW) *Aksana (WWE) *Patrice Bergeron (NHL) *Pon Ping (KCW) *Gary Bettman (NHL) (JOKE) *Tiger & Bunny (Tiger & Bunny) *Randy Orton (WWE) *Dry Bones (Super Mario) *Princess Kenny (South Park the Stick of Truth) *HISHE BatMan (How It Should Have Ended/BatMan) *Gregory (The Gregory Horror Show) *ABM Yoshi (AnimeBroMii/Yoshi) *Mega Babies (JOKE) *Japanese Commercial Crash Bandicoot (Japanese PlayStation Commercials/Crash Bandicoot) *Japanese Commercial Parappa the Rapper (Japanese PlayStation Commercials/Parappa the Rapper) *Cartoon Yoshi (Super Mario World (DiC TV series)) Rules are, vote for anyone you want. Voting starts at 12/28/15 and ends at 12/31/15. So, vote as quickly as possible! 3.) Strawpoll Voting! Vote on which one you want to see. But one vote only! 4.) Character Relationship Idea I got an idea of a character relationship meme/thing/whatever. Here, this is one of the examples, I think. The following will include: Users of this wiki, characters from our Lawl game, etc. So yes, come up with some suggestions. 5.) One more thing Until 2016, happy new year and good luck, happy voting and so much, see you guys later! Category:Blog posts Category:MT1234LF